


Finding each other again

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Human terminology for sex, Inappropriate use of song lyrics, Other, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Which yes it is something to tag in this fandom, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Several years have gone by since Charlie got a yellow Volkswagen Beetle and the robot that it came with it.Then she receives a fax.And then she discovers something new about her old friend.Done for Secret Solenoid 2019!
Relationships: Bumblebee/Charlie Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75
Collections: Secret Solenoid '19-'20





	Finding each other again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NonbinaryHylian (chicagoartnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/gifts).



Charlie looked around, noting no other person in the area. She heard the birds singing and water running nearby from some brook, but that wasn’t what she was listening for. She had passed the tree she had been told of, so she went off the hiking trail, put her heavy backpack down, and rummaged around in it looking for the map and the compass.

It had been two days since the earthquakes. One after another. Following that had been a strange fax that had come to the office of Hank’s repair shop. A picture of a car, a bumblebee, and a list of numbers that she had realized were geographical coordinates. Of a location not too far off in California.

It had been five years since she had said goodbye to Bumblebee. Was it really him? Was he now back in contact? She hadn’t heard anything from him, or any other giant robots that could turn into cars.

As the news had told of rockslides in the national park where the coordinates were located in, she knew that this meant trouble. So she had spent the rest of the day gathering tools, supplies, and get a crash course in map reading.

The map she had had been torn out of an old atlas book focusing on California. She and Memo had found the exact spot of where the coordinates pointed to, a side of a mountain that wasn’t facing any roads. And after Charlie had made her eight hour drive down to Big Bear Lake, she got the help of a local guide to help her find her way over to that spot, in the guise of being told that it had a very pretty view. The guide had agreed, thankfully, even though he had never gone there. It felt risky to sign into his logbook, her day of arrival and the estimated day of departure, which she put as one week later, but if she got lost it meant that rescue wouldn’t be too far off. This was her first multi-day hike; she hadn’t really afforded that when younger. Her dad had been all about the cars, and she had picked up that hobby as well.

Laying down the map, Charlie tapped the mark she had left to indicate the tree. Her next mark was a location of a brook the trail passed over, and then she would follow that brook until it bent sharply, and then it was time for the compass to do its job. She didn’t really know how long it would be until she arrived at the destination. It was still before noon according to her watch, and she assumed she could make some good way before having to stop and camp.

Charlie stowed the map and compass back into her backpack, then stood up, looking at the trail ahead. She wondered, not for the first time, if she was walking into a trap. But that was why she had written down into the logbook. She had told Memo that if she went missing, then it was most likely due to Decepticons. What he could do because of that, she didn’t know, but having at least someone know what happened to her was preferable to having her vanish without a trace.

The trek wasn’t difficult. She resented having to stop every so often to make sure of where she was going, but it was far better than to get lost. It was the backpack that was her biggest bother in the hike. It had not just food and water purification tablets to last the week, but it also had heavy tools she had brought along in case Bumblebee was injured. The rockslides had looked formidable on the television, and she shuddered to think what kind of injuries Bumblebee could have gotten had he been caught in one of them.

Before she even knew it, it was late afternoon. Soon the sun would set and it would be too dark to continue. Looking at the map and figuring out just where she was, Charlie had to stop herself from continuing her trek. By her estimation she was just half an hour to an hour away from the coordinates. But if she didn’t stop now, it would be dark when she arrived, and not safe to set up her tent and get some dinner going.

Charlie put down her backpack and walked around, gathering supplies to get a fire going. At least that was one of the things her dad taught her alongside with how to repair cars. The sun was at the horizon when the water was finally at boiling. She put some aside to have drinking water tomorrow, and made a cup of soup with the rest. She looked at the sky, seeing the strange dual shades of it from east to west, looking at the darker shade overpowering the lighter one as the sun set. It was pretty, and she saw far more stars than she had back home. 

She spent the time gazing at the stars and occasional satellite until the fire was reduced to embers, she kicked dirt over it to smother it, ready to head into her tent. The fire died out, and there was no moonlight to speak of, but she saw a glimpse of light not far away from her. Another fire?

Charlie stood still, wondering what it could be. It was too far off to make a safe trek, even with a flashlight.

“Hello there!” Charlie called out, and the light moved suddenly. Like she had startled someone holding a flashlight. But there was no reply.

Charlie wondered what it could be. She just sat down in front of her tent, looking right at where the light was. There was some regular movement, like it were a living thing. Maybe she was a lot closer than she thought. Maybe this was Bumblebee. But it was dark out, she was tired, and she was wary as well.

Then she made up her mind. “Bumblebee!” She called, as if she were calling after a dog. That made the light jump, and more lights came on. She couldn’t see where they were coming from, nor were they illuminating their surroundings. All she saw where the bright pinpricks of lights, like a flashlight that was just hanging off some string.

And then they came closer. Charlie wondered if she had made a mistake. And then she heard it.

♪ ♫ _“I think we’re alone now. /There doesn’t seem to be anyone around.”_ ♫ ♪ The strange upbeat music broke whatever tension there was. Charlie giggled, feeling as if she were 18 again and not 22 years old woman who had abandoned her childhood.

“Bee!” Charlie called as she lights came closer. She saw it now. The familiar shape of the robot that was her first car. But her glee waned as she saw him limping. Her fears were confirmed, he had been injured in the earthquake. She rummaged through her backpack, finding her flashlight and turned it on. Bumblebee came to her camp and sat down, heavy sigh as he seemingly relaxed for the first time in two days.

“I’m here Bee.” Charlie said and got her tools. “Just tell me where it hurts. I’ll deal with the serious stuff first, but we really need to wait until daylight. Is that okay?” She asked, and Bumblebee nodded.

So she went to work. With the meager tools she had, she found that most of the injuries were to Bumblebee’s left arm. There was some on his left leg and torso, but not as bad. And now that Bumblebee had stopped pretending to be alright, she saw how slack his arm was. That was a bit worrying. Some of the injuries were worse than others, and Charlie was mostly focusing on diagnosing rather than fixing. She needed better light to do the fixes.

And work was a bit frustrating to do. Even though Bumblebee tried to help by holding the flashlight the flickering light was bad to work with when it was the only source of light she had. And then the light started to dim.

“Hey Bumblebee, is it alright if we stop now?” Charlie looked up at her old friend.

♪ ♫ _”I’ll be there baby.”_ ♫ ♪ Bumblebee let the latest hit tell Charlie what he felt about it.

“Good. Because I can’t work in this light, and I need some rest.” Charlie said, packing up her tools. “I’ll see you in the morning.” She crawled into her tent, looking back at Bumblebee as she zipped the tent shut.

* * *

Charlie groaned as she woke up. The ground wasn’t really soft, and for a moment she forgot where she was exactly. But the hard ground reminded her, she was camping out. Charlie blinked, and then remembered what happened last night. Charlie quickly crawled out of her tent, and froze.

There he was. Bumblebee. He was awake, and Charlie recalled she had never seen him actually sleep or anything like that, and he waved at her. Charlie just picked up the bottle she had set aside last night and took a good drink out of it. The water tasted off, but she couldn’t be fussy. Bumblebee was in worse condition than she was.

“Okay, I’m going to throw on some clothes, and we’ll tackle your injuries.” Charlie said. She went back inside the tent to dress. As she did she realized she had gone out in her pajamas to check on Bumblebee, and she blushed for that. But why exactly? Sure, she was an adult now, but Bumblebee was, well, a person, but he wasn’t human. Memo had joked how Bumblebee had been her first crush instead of her first car, but that didn’t really seem that right when she thought about it.

Charlie crawled out of the tent and stretched before she took her heavy backpack and dragged it over to Bumblebee.

“So Bee. I thought you had found your friends. They can’t help you?”

“They’re - far away.” Bumblebee said, not using song lyrics anymore, but “speaking” through the radio talk shows, moving between the channels interrupting his sentences as he was picking and choosing what channels to play.

“And I was the closest to help?” Charlie didn’t look up as she was finding and dislodging several rocks inside of Bumblebee, but she could hear him move, presumably nodding.

“So, what brings you back to California?” Charlie asked, scratching at a particularly large pebble to get it out. Thankfully she had also packed spare wires and tape to help patch up the more delicate components.

Then she realized that Bumblebee hadn’t answered her. She looked up, her hands still in his leg, seeing him averting his gaze from her.

“Bumblebee?” She asked, wondering why he hadn’t answered her.

“I - wanted to see - you.” Bumblebee finally answered.

“You… did?” Charlie asked, she didn’t really want to believe it. She was just Charlie. While she had helped Bumblebee five years ago, he had left to be with his kind, his friends. For him to come here just to see her, it felt unbelievable.

“I hope you didn’t get into that rockslide on purpose then.” Charlie said, getting back to the stubborn pebble.

Bumblebee made some sort of a noise that sounded metallic, but Charlie had heard it before from him and knew what it was. It was laughter. She laughed as well, and finally the pebble was out.

“Nice trick with the fax machine.” Charlie said, patching up few wires and hoses. “Also, just about done with the leg. What next: arm or torso?” She asked, and Bumblebee waved his slack arm. Charlie nodded. Bumblebee wasn’t that big of a talker. With how the Decepticons had easily spoken, Bumblebee was in some way mute, and had to resort to using the radio in order to convey his words.

The repairs went well on for the rest of the day. There was much to do and Charlie didn’t have all the right tools or enough spare parts to provide full help to Bumblebee, but he hadn’t been agreeable to get back to the rest area so that she could access the rest of her tools in her car. It looked like he was enjoying the scenery as much as she did. The guide had been right: it was a pretty view. Maybe she should have brought a camera with her.

They were content with each other’s company. It was during breaks that they spoke together, about their lives in the last five years, happenings, events, friends. Bumblebee had found his friends, and he was grateful for them. There was even a doctor among them, but he couldn’t do anything for his voice. Not now at least. And Charlie spoke about Memo, how she had gotten hired full time at Hank’s place and how disappointed her step dad had been, and her ex boyfriend and their dramatic breakup.

The two of them stargazed for a while before Charlie returned to her tent to sleep, exhausted after the day’s work.

* * *

Charlie woke up to slight tremors in the ground. Unlike the previous morning, she knew where she was, and she hadn’t dreamt Bumblebee. 

Heavy footfalls, like an elephant stampeding, had caught her attention. Charlie poked her head out of the tent, seeing Bumblebee running around. He certainly was feeling better. She watched him as he transformed into a Camaro even though he couldn’t drive in this terrain, and then he turned back and continued his run. Charlie laughed, then ducked back inside to put some clothes on.

“Hey Bee!” Charlie called when she came out of the tent. “You feeling better?” She smiled.

“I’m feeling super!” Bumblebee answered, using the voiceclip of some radio ad that Charlie faintly recognized, but couldn’t tell from where it was.

“That’s great! I’ll just have some breakfast.” Charlie said and was about to gather some firewood until she saw that it had already been gathered and put next to the circle of stones. She smiled, knelt down and got out her matches. It didn’t take too long to get the fire going, though the water took some time to boil.

As Charlie had her cup ready with some instant oatmeal, she sat down and took a spoonful. “So, I’m not forgetting that you said you came here to see me.” She said, glancing at Bumblebee, who looked a bit ashamed of himself.

“I missed - you.” Bumblebee said, drawing random lines in the ground with his fingers, pushing away small rocks.

Charlie nodded and swallowed her current mouthful. “I missed you too.” She said low. “It’s been a while Bee. I was sort of ready to move on.”

“I’m sorry.” Bumblebee said.

“Don’t be.” Charlie quickly answered. “You had people that needed you, and I had people that needed me. I just wasn’t sure if that was the last time I ever saw you.”

“I felt the - same.” Bumblebee said. “And I - felt - more.”

“Bumblebee?” Charlie asked, cradling the cup of oatmeal in her hands for warmth as she looked up at him. Bumblebee glanced away, trying to make himself look smaller even though he still towered over her.

“Bumblebee, you can tell me,” Charlie said.

“I wanted to - be with you.” Bumblebee said finally, his hands covering his face. Charlie was at first confused, as Bumblebee was now with her. But he looked way too shy to be talking about getting back together. He looked more like -

Charlie suppressed a giggle as she realized just what Bumblebee was saying. Or at least how it looked like. She wasn’t sure if that was really what he was trying to go for. “I’m not sure if a soldier is the boyfriend material for me!” She laughed, taking another bite of her oatmeal.

“How about a - GIANT - alien - robot.” Bumblebee answered in turn. “Only if you want to.”

“Wait, you’re not proposing a relationship.” Charlie caught the meaning in the last sentence, which Bumblebee had managed to say completely without breaking it up into different radio stations. She knew that there wasn’t really a greater meaning behind that, given how Bumblebee spoke using the radio, but using those particular words made it sound like he was asking for something else.

“The differences between - you - and me - are not many.” Bumblebee said.

Charlie went still. Five years ago she had an unbelievable summer with Bumblebee. He had been her first car, her first ride, and had helped her through her grief. And she had to admit that after they separated she had regrets having never asked him, but she had chalked that one up to teenage horniness.

“Just to make it clear, you’re proposing sex?” Charlie asked.

♪ ♫ _”Feels so right it can’t be wrong.”_ ♫ ♪

“I hope you didn’t come all the way over here just for a hookup.” Charlie chuckled, but the moment Bumblebee seemingly shrank on himself she quickly stood up. “I didn’t mean it. I know you don’t think of me like that. I’m just surprised.”

“Do you want to - try?” Bumblebee asked, moving slowly so he didn’t shove Charlie away. She just kept her hands on him, feeling the strange warmth of the metal like she had five years ago. But now it had a different meaning.

Charlie felt herself caught up in her thoughts. Was it okay? Was it right? Was it going to be odd, weird, or something utterly incomprehensible? Then she made up her mind. Having those thoughts was not helping, it was blocking her. She drew a deep breath and looked up at Bumblebee.

“So, just how much do we have in common?” She asked.

Bumblebee emitted some white noise from the radio, apparently not having the words for it. But he backed up slightly, sitting down and his legs spread. And then some of the metal in his crotch moved, as if he was transforming just that part of him.

And yep, that was a penis. And… a vagina? The dick was flaccid, and Bumblebee was still, waiting for Charlie to make the next move.

“So, you got both sets?” Charlie asked.

“All of us - have it.” Bumblebee answered. “You are the - odd one out.”

“I hope you’re talking about humans, not just me.” Charlie chuckled as she came closer. She wasn’t shy about sex, having had couple of boyfriends already and done the deed with them. Though the first immediate problem was the size difference.

Charlie knelt in front of Bumblebee, in between his spread-out legs, and caressed the thick rod. It was large. She turned her attention to the vulva, and saw it glistening. She carefully put her hand to it, immediately feeling warm wetness in it.

This… was going to be messy.

“Hold on.” Charlie said as she stood up. She took a deep breath through her nose, feeling the temperature. It wasn’t too cold, and letting her wet hand move against the wind, she felt barely any chill. She rubbed her hand against her pants, then took off her t-shirt and bra. She did have a spare pair of pants, but she didn’t want to end up having the t-shirt destroyed by some robot oil. She turned to Bumblebee and stretched, intentionally putting her small, perky breasts on display. She didn’t know if it would mean anything to Bumblebee, but it certainly made her feel proud of her body, and of herself in general.

Charlie knew how to put on a show, she had done it plenty of times. But what she suspected what wasn’t very common was how one could put on a show to get themselves feeling good and get going. She didn’t know if Bumblebee would be tiliated by the minute bounce of her breasts or the slight sway of her hips and waist, but it was for her. She felt her body and she felt proud. She was determined to have at least some fun for herself.

Which did not involve putting that giant dick inside of her. That thing would most likely win her heart, in the not-so-pleasant way.

♪ ♫ _”O, baby, now I can see you. Wish I could stop. Switch off the clock. Make it all happen for you.”_ ♫ ♪

“Thank you Bee.” Charlie smiled, feeling unexpected relief and relaxed slightly. She went over to Bumblebee and stepped beside him, looking into his glowing blue eyes, then let her gaze trail down his body, and down to his member. It still wasn’t fully erect, which probably meant that Bumblebee was ready, but nervous.

Without any instructions or guidance, Charlie slipped onto Bumblebee, sitting spread-eagled with his body to her back and the growing erection in front of her. She heard Bumblebee’s little whirring motors hitch slightly and he grew still for a moment before relaxing, his hands on her body. The fingers were a bit stiff, but they were warm and gentle. His hands stroked her body, never pressing too much but applying just the right pressure on her.

Charlie leaned into the warmth of his body, savoring it as the chill air brushed against her breasts, causing her nipples to stiffen when the erotic touches weren’t just enough. She let herself relax, drop into the sensation of a new lover. Her left arm reached up, unable to get to Bumblebee’s face, but her hand rested on his upper arm. She stroked it a few times, and then her right hand touched the unnervingly familiar penis in front of her.

She heard Bumblebee hitch his motors and vents again but he quickly relaxed as she continued it, now both hands on the ever-increasing erection. It didn’t take long for it to reach full size, and Charlie was definitely not about to get that thing inside of her vagina.

Which reminded her. As she stroked she also listened to Bumblebee. He was doing some regular venting and mechanical whirring, probably some sort of equivalent of panting and moaning. He wasn’t speaking, thankfully. She didn’t really want to hear some five different radio hosts asking her to continue.

“Is this good?” Charlie arched her head back to look up at Bumblebee. Were she giving either of her exes a handjob she would easily tell. Unfortunately she had the disadvantage of this being her first time with Bumblebee, and the whole “alien robotic being from outer space” thing as well.

But Bumblebee just nodded in return. “So good.” He, or rather his radio, said, he had apparently found a pretty good clip as it didn’t jar her out of it.

So Charlie scooted forwards a bit more, allowing her body to cover the, back? front? half of the spike in warmth. She wrapped her left arm around it, stroking it harder than she would a human body, but Bumblebee was more receptive to that than the gentle touches.

But it was her right hand that was seeking a goal that was a bit further down. She hadn’t forgotten about the other sex organ she had seen on him, and she hadn’t imagined it. Her hand found the wetness, now much more prominent than it had been the first time she touched it. She stroked her hand on it, feeling the strangely soft material with her fingers. She felt Bumblebee stiffen under her touch and she chuckled under her breath.

“Oh, I know very well how sensitive this is.” Charlie chuckled, running her fingers upwards and dug at where the vulva met the “taint”, so to speak. She had been trying to find any balls to fondle, but she found something else, something far more familiar.

She gently took it in her fingers, very carefully stroking it while at the same time her left hand touched the head of the dick almost as tall as her torso. Bumblebee let out some sort of strangled high-pitched whine. She immediately let go both, wondering if she had hurt him.

♪ ♫ _”Don’t stop -”_ Static. _“Hold on to the feelin’!”_ ♫ ♪

“Got it Bee!” Charlie said, recovering as she put her hands back onto the clitoris and the head. She also threw caution to the wind and took a lick of the head. But the metallic tang almost made her dry heave, so she threw her head back, determined not to let Bumblebee see her in distress.

But Bumblebee seemed to have noticed something, or maybe he just wanted to reciprocate as his fingers now searched through her body, pressing but never too hard, making Charlie feel like she was getting the best foreplay massage she had ever gotten. She was starting to falter in paying attention to the clit, withdrawing from it as both her hands were now working the huge member, her hands pressing hard to mirror Bumblebee’s own touches on her.

They continued that way for a while, alone in the warming day on the mountainside. She had picked a good secluded spot, or rather maybe Bumblebee had. Had that been intentional? Charlie didn’t care. She just focused on the sounds of Bumblebee’s motors, feeling the subtle change in them as he was feeling something different now. It wouldn’t be long now. She was also trembling under his touches, but what he did would never make her orgasm, he would have to change up his game. But she could definitely finish herself in few minutes when given the chance.

She was definitely going to need a change of panties. And maybe even pants.

“Close.” Bumblebee said in some woman’s voice. But it didn’t bother Charlie. This was Bumblebee, and no matter what he sounded like, he wasn’t going to change, he was still her friend.

So Charlie squeezed around the head of the dick with one hand while the other went under it and found the clit, giving it a gentle rub.

And Bumblebee orgasmed. He trembled, the member throbbed, gently slapping against Charlie’s body as it spurted out some ejaculate. And it was getting on her. She was getting covered in robot jizz.

Charlie leaned back as Bumblebee seemingly relaxed. If she didn’t know better she would have thought he was trying to catch his breath.

Charlie laughed low as the thought struck her. This was Bumblebee. She had dived into freezing cold water for him five years ago. He didn’t need to breathe.

“You make me - feel good.” Bumblebee said.

“I hope it was better than just good.” Charlie chuckled back, realizing that Bumblebee had never let her go. His fingers were still gently pressing on her, she felt safe in his grip, and she wasn’t looking forward to him letting go anytime soon.

“Much better.” Bumblebee answered.

“I want to finish up. Don’t let go, please?” Charlie asked, and Bumblebee just pulled her close to his abdomen, letting her feel the warmth radiating from him. It was warmer than usual, but given what they had just done, she could name a reason or two why. She unzipped her pants, ran her right hand over the pants leg to clean it of most of the cum, and then put her hand under her panties. Bumblebee stiffened slightly, and she swore she also saw his dick twitch slightly even though it was flaccid, but she didn’t care. She quickly managed to get herself comfortable and held her fingers against her own cliterois. She rubbed at it quickly, not wanting to make Bumblebee wait too long for her, he was done.

And then his right hand left her body, the left hand bracing her right up against him. She hesitated for a moment, wondering what was happening, but then his free hand placed a finger against her crotch, rubbing at her vulva through the pants and panties.

“Just rub.” Charlie said. “I think you’re a bit too big to finger me.” She continued flicking the bean, her legs trembling as she was already very close. This was the horniest she had ever been after just giving a single handjob.

And then she felt as though she was sitting on a motorcycle. She looked down, seeing the finger pressing up against her pussy and it was literally vibrating. It felt amazing. Charlie couldn’t afford a vibrator or any sex toy for that matter, but mother of god no toy was going to feel as good as Bumblebee’s finger right now. She never stopped rubbing her clit, feeling her body tense in anticipation and she felt the tiny sting in her legs and hips. And as if Bumblebee could sense it as well, he raised the vibrations.

Charlie moaned loudly as she came, her orgasm coming in waves as she clenched down onto nothing but the faint feeling of Bumblebee’s finger. This one lasted for a bit and she slowly withdrew her hand from her panties, covered with her own juices. She leaned back, glad that Bumblebee was no longer massaging her, she needed a break.

They laid there for a while, she listening to his small mechanical whirrs and vents while he was listening to her breath. But after a while she felt cold again, and moved off Bumblebee. At some point he had “cleaned up”, his dick and vagina now covered. Though she would never be able to look at his crotch the same way. She trembled as she clambered off him, zipping up her pants even though the next thing she would do was to find a stream and wash herself. As soon as she trusted herself to walk unassisted.

“That was amazing.” Charlie said, leaning against Bumblebee who was still sitting down.

“You were - amazing.” Bumblebee said low, pressing his forehead against hers. “Thank you.”

“Thank you.” Charlie said in turn. “Please don’t disappear for five years again.” She said and hugged him. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed - you - too.” Bumblebee said, returning the hug and Charlie could feel his warmth once more, allowing her to relax. Maybe she didn’t need to get cleaned up just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:
> 
> *1 Snuff - I think we’re alone now.  
> *2 Mariah Carey - I’ll be there  
> *3 Color me badd - I wanna sex you up  
> *4 Love and Rockets - So Alive  
> *5 Journey - Don’t stop believin’


End file.
